1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image data processing.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a color image processing apparatus, it is known to change processing speed according to the operation mode of full color mode or monochromatic mode. In monochromatic mode, the pixel clock is increased compared to full color mode in order to increase the number of copies per unit time. Two circuits for full color mode and for monochromatic mode are provided, and they are fabricated so that they can be operated at the processing speed of monochromatic mode.
However, in the above image processing apparatus wherein the two circuits for full color mode and for monochromatic mode are provided, they are composed of individual components, and they are designed to be adapted to the faster processing speed among the two modes. Therefore, many latches are also inserted in the circuit for full color mode as a combination of components to conform with monochromatic mode. Thus, as the two circuits for full color mode and for monochromatic mode are provided in the image processing apparatus, the cost of the apparatus becomes high.